


Take Me or Leave Me

by Jocelyn_Z



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn_Z/pseuds/Jocelyn_Z
Summary: 一些私设：老蛇有两根半阴茎（√）根据上一篇Azi作死（x）他决定这一次都用上





	Take Me or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> 一些私设：老蛇有两根半阴茎（√）根据上一篇Azi作死（x）他决定这一次都用上

“不行！不行！”天使的话还没有说完，手上的书应声落下。

“第二次了，Angel，你不能每次都这么吧不小心。”克罗利将原本会掉到地上的书接在手上，稳稳当当地放回了书架。

藏蓝色封底地书上用流金地字体印着“De Profundis”，这本书并没有落下太多的灰尘，或许是经常拿出来的缘故，边角多少有一些细小折痕，应该有一些年份了。Crowley闷哼了一声将书重新放回了书架。

“不！而且我们才……”天使显得有一些气恼，然而正将自己困在书架前的家伙睁大眼睛看着自己，似乎在等待着下文，一时之间天使竟失语了……

说他们刚刚做爱？自己的腿根还因为激烈的性爱酸胀得不行，甚至现在踮起脚来还会不自制地微微打颤？自己的腿根还满是潮红，立起来的领子下面都是对方亲吻或者是啃咬吮吸留下来的痕迹？这一切实在是太过……并不说性爱不好，或者说它是一种罪恶，只是作为天使较高的道德感，以及面对恶魔所溢出的难以自持的情感让他感觉到陌生，即使智慧如Aziraphale也有不知晓之事，这种未知令他敬畏当然也有恐慌……更重要的是天使的本性领他无法说谎……最后变化为了沉默。

恶魔之所以善于此道正因为他们不止用内心的恶意来为非作歹，更重要的是，他们往往利用心中的善意为所欲为。Crowley忘记这是谁曾说过的话了，他不得不承认这很是有趣。

“Angel……”对方沙哑的声音是一种与生俱来的蛊惑“你硬了。”只是简单的陈述句。

“唔……”天使从喉头发出了一声小声的呜咽，即使他知道对方说的是事实，但并不意味着揭穿的时候这份从身体里腾升的羞痴会减去一分一毫，而且这分羞愧触动了身体的感官，变成了更为细密而不欲人知的快乐。更重要的是恶魔已经将手放在了天使的侧腰，并且顺着那一条“神圣”的腰线向下，却只在腰间流连，他在等待，等到着天使的准许或者是一个请求，是的他知道Aziraphale会的。

这不是Aziraphale第一次体会到这一切，当然应该也不是最后一次，他气恼于自己的坦诚同时对此无能为力。

“啪。”干脆的一个响指。

“唔……嗯……”天使打完响指的手依然停留在半空他们便开始交换亲吻，天使施展了一个小小的奇迹，今天的书店就这样顺理成章的打了烊。Crowley知道，这便是他所期待的许可，他们贪恋着彼此之间的空气，吞吐着、掠夺着。不只是氧气在二者有限的空间之内迅速消失，还有理智与情感的天平正在不可逆地向一边滑去，Crowley品尝着 Aziraphale异常柔软的唇瓣，直到对方的双唇都开始充血，阳光从窗户的缝隙之间漏了进来，昏暗的光线之下颤抖的唇瓣如同杯中酒，甚至有一点肿了，对于只能在人间寻求的美酒恶魔从来不会拒绝。他们之间的吻时而缠绵时而轻柔，但此时更像是一场旗鼓相当的侵略，他们顺着自己的感触和对方湿热的呼吸，享受着一同坠落的快乐，同时也在腾升，双脚悬空行走在云端之上。事实上也是这样的，天使已经开始感受到昨天被使用过度的小腿已经在抗议了。但不论如何这个吻都像之前每个吻一样，和最初的那个吻一样，带着二者之间的热忱。直到两人的呼吸声变得沉重他们才停止了这个吻，当然这一切只是开始而已。在被大火吞没过的书店之内，或者是爱车之中都不能使Crowley无形化，但是如果是来自天使的一个吻，来自Aziraphale的一个吻便能点燃他这具躯体里奔腾的全部血液，叫嚣着占有，餮食，让天使后悔来到这人间，将他送上天堂或者是堕入更深的地狱。

Aziraphale顺手将对方一直带着的眼镜取了下来，与之对视的是一双蛇的眼睛，Aziraphale觉得这双眼睛有着火焰的颜色，像是可以冬天，可以窝在家里的季节，壁炉里燃烧着的火光。

“我想看看你的眼镜。”也许是因为缺氧，天使的声音听起来有一些软糯，像是巧克力布朗尼，天使和恶魔向来势不两立，大概是因为对方能够轻易地切中要害，Crowley感觉到喉头一紧，下意识地咳嗽了一下，低下了自己的脑袋，但是逐渐染上酒色的耳尖暴露了他的想法。

“可恶的天使。”他在心里抱怨着。去他的精心保养了180年的大衣，去他的格纹领子，还有那该死的领结。看着天使慢条斯理地将自己的衣服脱下，将坚硬甲胄中最柔软的内里暴露在捕食者面前也别有趣味，Crowley想起来那是公元537年，或者是在巴士底狱盯着对方，看天使不甘愿的将白色的半袜褪下，但现在他只想要它们统统消失。

当然Crowley也这么做了。

“唔？！Crowley，你这个恶魔！真是……”瞬间失去遮蔽的天使，下意识地挣扎着，对方却先行一步的捉住了他的双手高举头顶，他故意在对方的脖颈处吹气，满足的感觉到身前这具躯体本能的战栗，“Bad Demon”天使咒骂着自己的老友，上帝在上，Aziraphale已经很努力了。这本就是连脏话都算不上的话，更何况说出这句话的天使脸上泛着暧昧的红晕。

“是的，我是的。”Crowley在天使说出其他什么不痛不痒的话之前，从善如流的接受了对方的“咒骂”。

“唔？嗯……嗯唔。”天使生生抽了一口气，这是恶魔想到能让对方不再拒绝的最好办法，对方熟捻的手法并不适合浅尝辄止，蛇类向来不会半途而废，要么将Aziraphale全部吞下囚禁在这具精瘦的身躯里，要么就不会开始，现在留给天使的似乎只有第一个选项。长期禁欲的天使，使得自己的身体显得生涩不堪，层层的快感从下腹部爆发而来，随着血液如同一股暖流到达四肢百害，与生俱来的修养使他们在平静中汲取快乐，而性爱带来的刺激则是滔天的巨浪，他只能挣扎着向上，呼吸一口新鲜空气同时无可奈何地看着又一轮浪潮没过自己。

“呼嗯……嗯”天使感觉自己有一点脱力，只能蜷俯在对方的身上，一半抵在书架上，身后的书架随着两人的动作震颤着，发出自己的抗议。Aziraphale顺势靠在对方的肩头，汗液和生理性的泪水混杂在一起，Crowley只感觉到自己的肩头一阵湿热。天使因为难耐的快感下意识地咬着对方的肩膀，却同时老老实实地收着自己的牙齿，柔软的舌头却随着身体的晃动有意无意地舔舐着对方肩头 “唔啊——”Aziraphale发出了一声绵长而满足的叹谓，便悉数射在了恶魔的手上。过度使用的双腿终是支撑不住，天使整个身体像是泄了气一样，顺着书架缓缓坐在了地板上，因为刚刚快感的冲击而大喘粗气，睫毛已经被沾湿了，蓝色的双眼显得有一些空洞，有如海底那不可测的深渊。

“天使，现在还觉得我们在一起会爆炸吗？”Crowley将手摊在依然有一些失神的Aziraphale面前问道，那是在天使无形化之后对自己的挚友说的。他甚至恶意地将对方留在手上的体液牵扯出银丝，比起一再坚持的原则，身体诚实的反应更有说服力，他要让Aziraphale明白自己之前的坚持有多么可笑，和地狱一样不开窍的天堂，净是些古板得甚至有些执拗的天使和恶魔。Crowley要让自己的挚友明白这一点，张口拒绝的同时这具身躯却与他背道而驰，而这一切，在自然不过了。

“抱歉……可是这实在是太过刺激了。”缓过神来的天使看着被自己弄脏的衣服，由于“较高的道德感”下意识的说着，同时因为挥之不去的羞痴扼住了自己的喉咙，所以天使的道歉平添了一份委屈。

Crowley如同挨了一记闷棍，难耐的情欲同样在消磨他的理智，但现在只想拿放大镜看一看这群天真又愚蠢的天使的脑子里究竟都是什么东西，过得太久了，恶魔已经记不得当初的自己是否也和对方一样，或者这一份傻气为Aziraphale所独有。Crowley直至今日也想不明白智慧如Aziraphale，竟会在情欲的作用下傻得如此的彻底，他还是太过低估自己的老友了。

Aziraphale的双眼重新恢复了一点清明，但是浑身上下却写着摇摇欲坠，为了避免咬到Crowley，刚刚囤积在口腔里的唾液已经让他的整个下巴亮涔涔的了，他下意识地舔了一下自己的嘴唇，一边难堪地擦拭着自己的嘴，双腿正微微张开着，更多的白灼从刚刚得到释放的性器流了下来，在身前的地板上积了一滩，更多则是的顺着肉棒流向更多不为人知的秘境，双腿因为喘息而一边颤抖着，连同昨日已经有一点点红肿的后穴一张一合。就是在这种情况下，这个倒霉的天使竟然最先担心的是自己把Crowley的衣服弄脏了。

“Aziraphale……”这次换恶魔无语了，但是他直接呼唤着对方名字，以一种兽类压着喉咙的声音，这是他最终的警告。

天使这样的生物，其实本质上也是执拗的很，只要认定了之后所谓“爱”这种东西，便能倾尽所有。

去他妈的温柔！他恨不得狠狠在天使地脖子上咬上一口，让所有来来往往的生物都知晓这个秘密，或者在对方的大腿根重新打上自己的标记，让他羞愧于此有不得不承认他被一只恶魔彻彻底底地诱惑了，有且仅属于Crowley，只对他无数次地打开这具身体，等待甚至期待着对方的操干。

“Crowley……”尚不知危险降临的天使眨了眨眼睛看着他的老友。“你……唔嗯！”最后的一句话还未说完便化为了一句惊呼，卡在喉咙染上了一丝软糯的哭腔。天知道Crowley是怎么这么快将对方禁锢在自己的怀里的，天使恐怕是永远不会知道了。

“等等……稍微……”由不得天使拒绝，恶魔就这对方刚刚迸发的精液将两根手指直接送入了后穴，即使是昨天刚刚开垦过的秘地，如同刚刚浮现的亚特兰蒂斯 这片大陆都太过新了。  
“嗯呼……嗯呜……”天使因为突如其来的异物感而喘息着，但是这一切无济于事，下意识地收缩着后穴，肿胀感觉和刺痛感接肘而至。  
“啪”一记巴掌打在了对方饱满的臀肉上，随着对方的左手微微抖动着。昨日刚刚褪去的桃色又重新在两半臀瓣上晕开，换来了天使的一声呜咽，其实Crowley下手并不重，令天使难以承受的是随之而来的羞耻感，当然还有随着疼痛而来，令他烦恼的快感。Crowley一边亲吻着对方的脊背，似乎在安抚着自己的天使，但手上的动作却没有因此停下来。

“啪。”又是清脆响亮的一巴掌，天使甚至还没想好用什么来咒骂身后的魔鬼，痛感再一次降临，只留下一阵酥麻，而刚刚被拍打过的地方还散发着更高的热度，连同天使已经变得赤红的双颊。

“放松……MY Angel。”恶魔轻轻地用自己的嘴唇触碰着对方的耳垂，欺身压上，手上却没有停下揉捏对方双丘的动作，他感觉到了进入那个甬道的阻力小了一些，狠狠地又捏了对方颤抖的肉臀。现在只能任由他在手中揉捏，天使觉得现在自己的心也被揉弄得乱糟糟的，得不到抚慰的身躯叫嚣着，那是一种类似饥饿的感觉，而自己的心也融化成奶油之类的，和蛋糕搅和在一起。

“呜。”天使突然屏住了呼吸，他感觉到了对方的肉刃正抵着那个已经成熟的穴口。如同伊甸园之内，最正中间的树木上的果实。天使已经没有更多的力气支撑，腰部深深的塌下贴在书店的地板上，臀部自然的翘起，摆出了一副任人采撷的模样，他下意识地用自己的后穴抵着恶魔的前端，一边让自己酸胀的大腿打到最开，等待着对方的进入。

“快。”天使转头看看自己身后的魔鬼却发现做不到。

“嗯。”恶魔本能地发出一声叹谓，对方将自己的其中一根半阴茎埋进了那个他思念已久的穴口。“Angel……嗯……Angel……”他不知疲倦地挺动着自己的腰，轻轻地擦过那个足以让对方痴狂的点。恶魔从不言爱，但一声声呼唤便是他最好的告白，专属于Aziraphale的称谓，即使天使爱着世间万物但在此时此刻他却能独享这份完完全全的爱，恶魔的本性让他对这种情感嗤之以鼻却又像吞下无解的毒药，只想要彻彻底底的占有。 恶魔不只是在诱惑这件事情上，在做爱这件事情上更是天赋异禀，又或者这种美妙的沉沦本就是引诱天使的一部分，不过这都不重要了，重要的是那已经干涸的欲望得到了重新的润泽，那在天堂或者是地狱都未曾找到的一部分重新在心底的角落里生长。

他狠狠地将自己的阴茎送入对方的体内，剩下的半阴茎一边随着两具身体的浮动来打着交合处，每一次的抽插，柔软的肠肉总是在穴口发颤，天使被操的失神，当他清醒时必定会为现在的自己感到羞愧，但此刻生理性的泪水已经让他的双眼模糊不清，他听着自己在Crowley的身下呻吟，甚至求饶，但这一切的背后则是被更大的欢愉所指使着。  
这一切本身就太过不可言喻了。

被快感冲刷过的躯体变得更加的敏感，但天使唯一能做的便是下意思地蜷缩起自己的脚趾，以及用他那已经泛白的指尖抓着眼前的书柜，上帝呀，他已经忘记他们现在正对着自己的藏书前做爱。

Crowley从不会厌倦同天使的亲吻，手指穿过对方已经有些潮湿的金发，同天使交换了一个吻。“嗯呜。”天使感觉到身后不断抽插的性器在这一刻退了出去，但并没有停留太久，Crowley将另外一根半阴茎送入了只属于自己的极乐。

“唔……嗯啊……哈……嗯”天使的呻吟声从这个绵长的文中细细碎碎的流露出来，溢散在了空气之中。

天使听到自己的喘息声以及没有尽头的水声交织在一起，拍打着他的鼓膜，而又在一起硬挺起来的性器，随着双方的动作摇晃起来，他觉得自己快要被卷入那个不见底的深渊了，而在哪里有一个自己认识已久的家伙正在等待着自己。这样的认识让天使本能地感到畏惧，但四肢百骸早因为过度的情潮难以分辨每一种情感，食而知味的身体将所有的感触化为了可怖的狂喜。

Crowley舔了舔自己的嘴角，这个吻并不像天使热衷的甜食那班，反而带着一股咸味，是泪水的滋味。

“Angel，你还好吗？”恶魔放慢了自己抽插的速度，努力地撵过甬道里的每一个褶皱，突然放慢下来的速度让天使发出一声沉吟，说不上是快乐或者是苦恼，比以往更慢的速度让他清楚的认识到现在恶魔的硕大正在自己的身体里运动着。Crowley一边揽着对方的腰，却又忍不住掐了一下手感很好的肉，比起精瘦的恶魔，天使圆润许多，当然这也是令Crowley流连的原因之一。

不论他怎么操弄对方的身体，那个柔软的窄穴似乎有魔力，或者我们可以称之为奇迹，完全包容着对方的身体，贴附在对方的硬挺和虬筋之上。

“Crowley，你……嗯……Crowley。”天使咬了咬下唇仿佛下定了决心“你把……他们都放进来吧。”

他感觉到对方的动作为之一滞“Angel，你知道自己在说什么吗？”恶魔向来缺乏理智，却在这关键的一刻发挥了作用。“你不必的。”恶魔想想补充了这一点。

Aziraphale看不见自己老友的眼睛，现在对方的双目已经都是那好看的琥珀色了，将自己对于天使的渴望全盘托出，那双眼睛犹如星光，当他们越是闪烁着光芒身后的黑夜也就更加的深邃。

“Angel，你真的确定吗？”恶魔的声音听起来有一些颤抖，甚至是哽咽，虽然他总是想要打破对方的规矩，但同时他万万不想对方因为自己遭受灾祸。“我不入地狱谁入地狱。”Crowley不合时宜地想起了这句话。

天使点了点头，摸索着抓起了游走到自己肩头的手，热忱地将一个吻印了上去。

“这一次我想看着你的眼睛。”天使的声音早因为剧烈的情爱而嘶吼带沙哑，但对于Crowley来说，确实这三个月来，甚至是六个月来，听到的最美妙的声音。（当然自己的所有的车载音乐除外。)

天使的双腿大张，双手一边托着刚刚被拍打得有些肿得臀瓣，无奈之下，脸贴着冰凉的地面却没能唤起更多的理智。他的食指在吞吐着性器的穴口打转，努力想把其中的一根手指加进去却发现这一切纯凭感觉和已经起飞了的大脑来说有一些困难。“帮我……嗯哈嗯……”

Crowley一面吻着身下的天使，一边啄着对方脖颈上的嫩肉，而身下这具身体总是不能自制的抖动起来“Aziraphale……你他妈……到底是不是……天使。”恶魔故意伏在对方的耳边说，一字一句，像是一个可怕的诅咒，毕竟层层快感的堆积也并没有让恶魔太过轻松。

“现在后悔来不及了。”

“唔啊——”一声呻吟活生生被呃在了喉咙，从未的饱胀感瞬间占据了大脑，撕扯着本就已经过分敏感的肉身，天使发现了自己在哭，却因为过于沙哑发不出声音，生理性眼泪却不断地涌上来，夺眶而出。“不行唔……呜嗯，不行。”天使被对方的两根阴茎折磨得连连摇头，却在对方一步步的逼近下随着身体的律动连连点头。

“唔……哈放松……Angel嗯呼……”Crowley感觉到自己的半阴茎正在拥挤着这个有限的甬道，他早就说过……这不是个什么好主意，原本就已经狭窄的穴道现在拥挤更甚，却激发了这具身体里一只深埋的暴戾，每一下都向着那个让对方失神的点冲击着，一前一后，不只是被过度使用的湿热后穴，天使的整个身体都软烂如泥，腰腹早已经沾满了自己的白浊或者是其他的什么，管他的，剩下的一切都已经不重要，他们都在这条路上追寻得太久，只渴望得到最后的嘉奖，去他的规矩、计划或者是来自天堂地狱的敌视，来自神的启示，他们现在唯一能感受到的只有彼此，完完全全地拥有彼此。随着每一下的抽插，战栗的身躯显然不能承受更多，但 是融入血液的快感却似乎并不不想这么快放过他。可以看都对方的腹部随着对方的两根肉刃起伏着，很好描摹出了恶魔的形状。

“不……嗯哈……”天使挣扎起来，伴随着呜咽。对方却不由分说地将冲向极乐的唯一出口给堵上了。

“求你……让我哈……嗯”天使觉得自己快要迷失在这无止境的快乐之中，却永远无法到达释放的真相“Bad demon！”

“嗯。”后穴突然收缩，让对方体会到了什么叫自讨苦吃“Angel，你在这样下去就要全部射在了你的藏书上了。”此刻他才真正如同一个地狱使者，用着最温柔的语气却说出过于残酷的话语。

天使脑海里开始浮现了一开始那本藏蓝色封面的书满是自己的精液，却又止不住地顶弄着“FUCK！嗯……”此刻的天使已经毫无理智可言，他尽自己最大的努力，挺动着自己的腰肢只为求得最后的高潮。“求你。”

“嗯哈”Crowley下意识地低吼着伴随着天使小声的啜泣，全部的血液向下流淌汇聚在最初的那个点上，仿佛世界的最初就来自于此，又或者将世界的其他都置于脑后。

“嗯唔——”最后钳制在根部的双手还是放开了，天使如愿以偿的到达了顶峰。

“嗯！”恶魔将精液悉数送进了对方的身体里，而同时对方也随着压力向前顶弄着自己觉得身体将剩下不多的存货都送了出去，大量温热的液体冲刷着对方的甬道，探寻着这具身体更多的秘密，这种源源不断地刺激加长了对方绵长的快感，天使刚刚释放过的身体显然已经没有什么东西，但是全身上下的快感却逼迫他保持在这样的高峰之中，天使直接就这样被送上了一次干高潮，无法承受的快感让他恨不得当场无形化。

穴口搅动着，已经被撑开，已经有一些泛白却被恶魔的阴茎塞得满满当当，奔涌的精液甚至让天使的小腹有一点隆起。

这一瞬间仿佛有一辈子那么长。

天使甚至连呻吟声都发不出来，只能在这禁锢之中大喘粗气，当Crowley将可观的性器从那本就红肿的小穴中抽出来时，大量的白浊争先恐后的涌出，至于圣洁的天使此刻的小穴像是被彻底操坏了一般，在撤出一时之间剩下一个合不上的空洞，之后再羞嗤的合起来，天使分不清那一声“噗嗤”水声究竟是自己的想象或者是现实。

他失神地望着同样有一些恍惚的恶魔，就在这个即将结束的夏日。被狂轰滥炸的神经还未完全苏醒，他们就这样静静地看着对反的眼镜。

原本是水冰色的眼镜，因为余韵而变得更加的深邃，令Crowley想起了环抱着陆地的海洋，而天使看到的则是来自夜空中闪烁的光芒，也许是跳动的火焰，也可能是星光。相互倒影着，在这终将消失的夏日之中。

“这太疯狂了。”

“可不是吗？”

两人的脸上重新浮现出笑意。


End file.
